


the boy

by apricotaeris



Series: chief of the damned [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, s15 jack meets s2 sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotaeris/pseuds/apricotaeris
Summary: Sam is in the middle of doling out a punishment when a portal opens up to his left and a young adult crashes to the ground, heaving deep breaths like he’s struggling to get air in his lungs.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: chief of the damned [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719958
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	the boy

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop .-.

Sam is in the middle of doling out a punishment when a portal opens up to his left and a young adult crashes to the ground, heaving deep breaths like he’s struggling to get air in his lungs.

The boy looks like he could be in his early twenties, but the King can see past his physical body to the young, aching soul underneath.  _ Aching soul and something  _ **_other_ ** _. _

He waves a hand and two guards drag away their prisoner. Sam crouches beside the boy-that-isn’t and starts speaking softly, attempting to calm the child. “Hey, you’re safe right now, kid. Come on, take deep breaths, okay?” Behind the boy, the portal flickers but doesn’t fade. Sam wonders how much time the kid has, and why he’d opened a portal into Hell in the first place.

Then the boy looks up and his eyes go wide. “Sam!”

Sam blinks. “Yeah, you know who I am?”

Hell is oddly silent in his head, her screams dulled down like a body of water has settled between them. What is it about this child that has silenced her? He rises, pulling the kid up with him by his hands.

“Well, you’re a lot younger than my Sam. And he doesn’t have red eyes.” The boy’s head cocks, much like Castiel’s when the Seraphim is confused. “What is this place?”

The King straightens his spine, gesturing around him with his arms spread. “This? This is Hell.” He grins and Hell sings beneath his breastbone. “What’s your name?”

The boy’s eyes are taking in everything they can--Sam wonders what he can see. Human eyes will never fully understand the depths of Hell, but this boy isn’t human.

He finally turns back to the King with a small smile. “My name is Jack.”

The portal flickers again and the boy must notice because he turns, expression going dull as he looks away. “I should go.”

“Jack, are you okay?”

The King doesn’t know why, but he feels weirdly protective over this child.  _ Who are you, Jack? What are you to me? _

The boy frowns, gaze finding the ground. “I… I did something bad, and…” His chest heaves, but he shakes his head once, hard, and breathes out. “What if he can’t forgive me?”

_ What if  _ **_who_ ** _ can’t forgive you? _ Sam doesn’t say, but the boy meets his gaze like he heard. And here, Sam thought he could only project his thoughts to the spawn of Hell.

“Sam. My Sam. I… I just got my soul back, and I… I don’t know what I’ll do if he won’t forgive me.” The boy is young, but his eyes have seen stuff way beyond his years, and his heart is broken. Sam’s feet carry him forward before he has time to think about it, and the boy,  _ Jack _ , collapses against him the second he’s pulled into a hug.

“Will I ever see you again, Jack?”

A small sigh and he’s pulling away, stepping backward across the shining black floor that’s never dirty but for the blood of Sam’s victims. “I think there will be a Jack here… And if not… I could always come visit.” He raises one hand in a wave and takes the last step, into the portal and out of Sam’s life.

_ See you someday, then, kid. _


End file.
